


Me To Blue

by authordean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Meeting Family, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authordean/pseuds/authordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which soulmates are attracted to the colour of their soulmate's eyes. Castiel has been attracted to green his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me To Blue

Castiel dreams in green. Vibrant greens and forest greens and jade greens. It makes him feel alive, like he’s sprinting through a forest.

He spends a great deal of time surrounding himself with shades of green as well. Castiel works with nature at the local zoo. Zoo being rather generous. It’s a tiny area, limited to several bird enclosures, some small monkeys, three elephants and a rhino. It’s a nice place to work; honestly beautiful. Even if Castiel's soulmate had brown eyes, he's glad to be working there. He likes to think his green obsession hasn't shaped his entire life. 

Ever since he was a child, he's liked playing outdoors. Blue, people would say about his soulmate, it’s blue. Castiel knew they were wrong.

The problem with the system is that there are too many types of greens. Were his soulmate’s eyes dark or light coloured? Were they slightly blue or tinted with gold like the sun? Being attracted to green confirmed a such tiny detail of his one mate it was almost frustrating. How did people cope when they were attracted to both blue and green? Or those poor people, like his brother, who were never sure what colour their mate's eyes are. Knowing you have a soulmate is brilliant, until you realise they're not with you. 

Castiel hoped his blue eyes meant his soulmate liked the outdoors too. He imagined the long walks outside the city, the large garden they would buy with their house and the picnics they could enjoy together, sitting out in the hot sun and watching the world work around them. If they liked sitting around. Maybe they painted their bedroom blue as a child, or especially liked blueberries. Hopefully his eye colour had made some mini-contribution to their life for the better. 

Gabriel, his brother, had had stages of attraction towards certain colours; brown and green usually. He’d met his soulmate last week. Castiel was incredibly jealous. Hearing about his Sam being adorable and smart and funny and tall was adorable but Castiel wished he could hurry up and meet his soulmate.

It wasn’t that he hated his life. He had an amazingly pleasant life. Almost perfect. All the things he needed he had. He had many good friends. A loving brother. But he worried about his soulmate. They were designed to go together and to make each other happy. What if his soulmate wasn’t? What if his soulmate wasn't okay? 

The system was often criticised for not giving people the choice. He knew once he met his soulmate, he’d adore them. That would be it. The love of his life. It comforted him to know that. He didn't date well, or flirt well or find normal social situations easy. Holding a conversation was fine, he just hated being alone with someone encase he gave the wrong impression or did something wrong and upset them. When he found "the one", they wouldn't care. A soulmate loves you no matter what. 

When Gabriel invited Castiel to come to a dinner at Sam's house to meet his soulmate, Castiel had been hesitant until he found it was a family meeting which meant he wouldn’t be the odd one out. It would please Gabriel and he looked forward to meeting the famous Sam. He even dressed up- wearing his nicest shirt and tie with a waistcoat rather than a blazer. First impressions are important and Gabriel would spend the rest of his life with Sam Winchester.

Gabriel seems nervous to meet Sam’s family, although it only seemed to be his brother and parents from what Gabriel had told Cas. Gabriel has a way with people. He can sprinkle sugar over the bitterest people. Usually not literally. 

They made idol chitchat on the way over there, too nervous to strike up a real conversation. Gabriel slapped Castiel’s hand way when he went to adjust his ivory green tie again. It’s Castiel’s favourite.

"Stop. I know you can’t help the green thing but you’re making me nervous." Gabriel joked, slightly less confident than usual. Cas clasped his hands to his sides as they carried on walking down the street.

"Does it stop? Once you meet your soulmate?" Castiel asked. "The colour attraction?"

Gabriel smiled at Castiel, lost in joy of realization, “Yeah. It does.” He waited for a second. “It’s like your entire life you’re searching for the perfect colour and when you meet them, that’s it. You found it.”

That sounded wonderful. No more weekends of flower arranging just to look at the leaves and stems or searching through individual blades of grass to admire the individual colours of them. He'd miss those little signs he has a soulmate with green eyes but he'd rather have his partner with him. 

Gabriel checked the GPS on his phone as they stopped outside another house. “This is the one.” He pointed right ahead to Sam’s parent’s house. Very sweet. A fairytale house.  
Gabriel leads Castiel up the path and rings the doorbell. They wait in silence. A man opens the door and immediately Gabriel leaps into his arms for a hug. This must be Sam.  
Castiel smiles politely, seeing why Gabriel’s colour attraction went through such bizarre phases. Sam’s eyes were all shades of brown and green with blue and gold thrown in the mix. He’s remarkably tall and cute like Gabiel had described.

He shakes Castiel’s hand as a way to welcome him. "Nice to meet you, Castiel. Come in. Everyone’s in the lounge."

He follows Sam through the house for a moment,then stops. “Can I grab a glass of water first please?” Sam’s hall walls are a dull shade of green, Castiel notices easily. 

Sam turns around to direct him, “Right through that door. Dean’s in there; he’ll sort it out.” Castiel figured it would be nicer for Gabriel to meet the family without him being there straight away. He wanders into the kitchen, hearing someone pottering about in there. Dean is Sam’s brother if Castiel remembers correctly. 

He doesn’t notice Castiel and continues to sing, his back turned to Cas. He’s very tall as well, with blonde short hair and a muscular figure. Cas feels overdressed compared to his jeans and jacket.

"Hi there." He says quietly, as Dean finishes a verse of "na na na na" from a song Cas can’t recognize. He falls silent, embarrassed to be caught doing something so stupid, and turns around to see who caught him, 

Castiel’s struck shocked by his eyes. He couldn’t describe the colour, other than perfect. The brightest green he’s ever seen, yet neither dark nor light. They widened at the sight of Castiel too.

"Oh." Cas said dumbly. Dean Winchester, he thought. His soulmate.

Dean is the first to recover. He steps forward, lightly brushing Castiel’s hand with his own. “Hi. Cas, right?”

Castiel nods, unable to believe it.

"Well," Dean continues, "can I start by saying that you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen?"

Castiel blushes red. He knows why he’ll stop looking for other shades of green. He never wants to look away from Dean. He never plans to either.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr at http://onceuponasabriel.tumblr.com/post/100496583394/green-to-blue


End file.
